Better Late Than Never
by Lisnaskea
Summary: A P/J story. Takes place when they're about 24. Part 1/1. Please Review!


I wrote this a couple years ago and I just found it today so I figured I'd post it. It basically ignores everything that happened after season 3. It's also posted at Capeside Diaries but I've made a few changes to that version of it. Hope you guys like it and please review it! Thanks =)  
  
  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Pacey Witter asked himself again. He was standing in front of the Potter B&B. Last he knew, Joey was still living there. Pacey hadn't seen Joey for almost a year and they hadn't exactly left on good terms.  
  
  
  
**Start Flashback**  
  
  
  
Pacey was running around his dorm throwing things into his bag. There was a knock on the door and his roommate, Jordan, answered it.  
  
"Hey Pace, Joey's here." Jordan called to him. Joey walked over to Pacey and kissed him.  
  
"Hey Sexy" She whispered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Jo." He said kind of coldly.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Why are you packing? Are you leaving?" She asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving. I was offered a great job in California and I couldn't just leave it. God, this is what I've wanted for a long time."  
  
"So you're just leaving. Of course you are. This is so like you, Pacey!" She said and wiped the tears away that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Is this because of me? Were you even going to say good-bye?"  
  
"This isn't cause of you, Jo. I just can't pass this up."  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"Joey, I've loved you ever since we first kissed, no, even before that, my whole life. And last night proved it. We made love and I don't regret it." He walked over and took her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you, Potter and don't you ever forget that." He kissed her, then picked up his back and walked out of the room. Joey just stood there and cried her eyes out. Jordan, who had left when Joey arrived, came back in and hugged her.  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
Pacey snapped back to the present and tried to forget the painful memory.  
  
"Ok, I can't stand out here forever. I've got to do this." He climbed the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He could hear footsteps and when the door opened he didn't know what to say. He looked at her and was amazed. She looked the exact same except to Pacey, she was even more beautiful.  
  
"Pacey? Is that you?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" She threw her arms around him and he did the same.  
  
"Come in." She moved out of the doorway and led him into the living room.  
  
"So, how have you been, Jo? It's almost been a year."  
  
"I've been ok, I guess." She paused for a second. "Pace, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" He asked with concern. Joey opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a baby crying in the next room. She got up and brought a small baby out in her arms. She sat back down on the couch beside him.  
  
"He's so cute! What's his name?"  
  
"Riley Cole.Witter."  
  
"What? Are you telling me I have son? That this tiny little baby is mine?" Joey nodded her head.  
  
"He's yours. If you don't want him, you can just tell me. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Joey, that's the last thing I want to do. I Just can't believe he's my son. And that I'm a dad. God, this is one of the happiest days of my life! How old is he?"  
  
"A month and a half."  
  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
"Of course. Be careful of his head." Pacey looked down at the baby in his arms. Tears were coming to his eyes.  
  
"I've only known him for a couple minutes and I already love him." Joey smiled and the two most important men in her life.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?"  
  
"I found out I was pregnant about a month after you left and I still thought you had left cause of me."  
  
"Jo, I didn't leave cause of you." Pacey looked down at Riley.  
  
"He looks like you."  
  
"What?" Joey snapped out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Riley. He looks like you."  
  
"He looks like you too."  
  
"Not as much."  
  
"He's got your beautiful blue eyes." Pacey smiled. They sat in silence looking at their son for a couple of minutes. Joey finally spoke up.  
  
"Pacey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Why did you come back?" Pacey didn't know what to tell her. The truth, that he was still in love with her, or make something up. 'Don't tell her that you love her', said a voice in his head, 'she's probably, moved on.'  
  
"I, um, just wanted to see you again. I wanted to see everybody. Dawson, Jen, Andie and Jack."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm going to put Riley back to sleep."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure." They walked into Joey's room and she put Riley back in the crib. She noticed Pacey looking at the two pictures on her bedside table. One was of her, Pacey, Dawson and Jen at graduation. The other was of her and Pacey taken just before he left.  
  
"These are great pictures of you." He said quietly. Joey gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. Look how much we've all changed."  
  
"Yeah, but you're still as beautiful as you were in high school." Joey blushed at his comment.  
  
"So, are Dawson and Jen still living here?"  
  
"Yeah, they've been going out for a while now. Do you wanna go visit them?"  
  
"Sounds good! I haven't seen them in such a long time."  
  
"Great! I'll go call Jen. Do you think you can get Riley ready?"  
  
"Um, I'll try."  
  
"Alright, be back in a minute." Joey walked out of the room over towards the phone. She quickly dialed Dawson and Jen's number.  
  
"Hello?" Dawson answered.  
  
"Hey Dawson! It's Joey; can I come over with Riley in a minute? I've got a surprise for you and Jen."  
  
"Oh, a surprise eh? Is that you've finally gotten over Pacey and are going out with someone?"  
  
"Shut up. I'll see you in about 10 minutes, k?"  
  
"Alright, see ya." "Bye." She hung up the phone and thought about what Dawson said.  
  
"I have to get over Pacey. I just can't though." She said to herself just as Pacey came out of her room. He heard a little bit of what she said but not enough to understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked, making her jump.  
  
"Yep, all set. You've got Riley? Let's go." She grabbed her keys from the table and locked the door. They pulled up into the driveway of Jen's house. It was the same house that she lived in when they were in high school.  
  
"Jen still lives here?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Ryan left it to her when she dies. Dawson moved in about 2 months ago." Joey explained at she took Riley out of his car seat.  
  
"I thought I heard voices out here." They turned around and saw Jen on the porch.  
  
"Pace? Is that you?"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?" She ran down to the car and gave him a hug.  
  
"I've been pretty good. What about you?"  
  
"I'm good." She smiled at Pacey and then at Joey who was holding the baby.  
  
"Is Dawson inside?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to take Riley?"  
  
"Sure, he was beginning to get heavy." They walked into the house and Jen called Dawson.  
  
"Hey Dawson, Joey's here." Dawson came running down the stairs. He was surprised to see Pacey standing there beside Joey.  
  
"Pace! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit you guys. I hadn't seen you in ages so I thought a visit was necessary."  
  
"Come and sit down." They all made their way to the living room. Joey and Pacey took a seat on the couch and Jen and Dawson sat across from them.  
  
"So, Pacey, what have you been up to, seeing anyone right now?" Dawson asked  
  
"No, I am currently single. Just looking for the right woman." He glanced over at Joey and gave her a smile. They continued to talk and joke till about 10:00 when Jen got up.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go make some coffee. Will you come help me, Jo?"  
  
"Sure." They got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So, did you tell him?" Jen asked.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"Oh how about that he has a son and more importantly that you still love him."  
  
"I told him about Riley but I can't tell him that I still love him. He's probably moved on anyway."  
  
"What did he say when you told him about Riley?"  
  
"He said that this was one of the happiest days of his life."  
  
"That's great, Jo! But you have to tell him."  
  
"I will. I'll tell him tomorrow. I promise."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
  
  
"Looks like thing are going really good with Jen."  
  
"Yeah, things are just perfect right now." Dawson paused. "Pace, have you told Joey how you feel?"  
  
"No, I know I'll have to eventually but I just can't. You know what? This unrequited love stuff bites."  
  
"You never know, your feelings may not be as unrequited as you think."  
  
"Care to expand on that, Dawson?" Just as he said that, Joey and Jen walked back into the room."  
  
"Who wants coffee?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'll have some." Pacey said as he took the mug from her.  
  
"Jo, Pacey, we have something to tell you guys." Dawson said.  
  
"We're getting married!" Jen said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Jen! Congratulations!" Joey said as she got up and hugged Jen.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Pacey gave Dawson a 'manly' hug and said,  
  
"Congrats, Dawson!" Because of the commotion, Riley woke up and started to cry.  
  
"I'd better take him home and put him to bed." Joey said as she picked up Riley and began walking to the front door. "Congratulations again! Pace, you want a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Jo. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye guys. Oh and Pace, don't forget what I told you." Dawson said.  
  
  
  
They silently got in to the car and drove home. Pacey was thinking about what Dawson had said. 'Your feelings aren't as unrequited as you think.' Does that mean Joey has feelings for me? He thought to himself. They pulled up into the B&B's drive way and as they were getting out of the car, Joey asked,  
  
"Do you want to stay here for the night?"  
  
"That would be great." He smiled at her as she showed him to his room.  
  
"Breakfast is at 7am but there is only one other couple staying here and they don't usually get up until 10 so I guess it will just be you and me."  
  
"Where's Bessie?"  
  
"She's out of town with Alexander and Bodie visiting his relatives."  
  
"Oh, I see. I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Pace." She said and hugged him. "I'm really glad you're back." She gave him one last smile before closing the door. She leaned and against his door and thought, 'I have to get over him.'  
  
  
  
The next morning, Pacey woke up to the small of bacon coming from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Joey standing in front of the stove with her back to him and Riley in his carrier on the table. He walked over and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh my god, Pacey! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Pretty good. How about you?"  
  
"Same." He walked over to the table and started to talk to Riley. "How's my little boy? I still can't believe that this little person is mine. That we created him."  
  
"It took a while for it to sink in for me as well."  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing today?"  
  
"After breakfast, I have to go grocery shopping but I don't have anything else planned so we could always do something."  
  
"Sure, I'll think of something."  
  
"Well, let's eat then." After a nice breakfast, Joey went shopping and Pacey decided to call Dawson.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey D, it's Pacey."  
  
"Hey Witter, did you tell her yet?"  
  
"No, I'm waiting till she gets back from the store. I was calling to ask you what you meant last night."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you said that my unrequited feelings aren't as unrequited as I thought."  
  
"I meant exactly what I said."  
  
"So you're saying that Joey still loves me?  
  
"You didn't hear it from me."  
  
"Thank you some much Dawson! This just made everything a lot easier! I'll call you later."  
  
"See ya, Pace." Pacey hung up the phone, smiling uncontrollably. Joey walked though the door no more than 10 minutes later. Pacey rushed over to her and made her sit down.  
  
"Jo, I need to ask you something really important."  
  
"What is it, Pace?" He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Marry me, Jo. I know this is kind of sudden but ever since I left I haven't stopped thinking about you. Leaving was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Oh my god, Pace." She was crying and could barely get any words out.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We have to call Jen and Dawson, They'll be so happy."  
  
"Not yet. I want to enjoy this moment with you." He walked over and turned on the CD player. 'Everything' by Lifehouse came on.  
  
"Miss Potter, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes you may, Mr. Witter."  
  
Pacey pulled her close and they danced.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well, that was my story! No go do the right thing and review it! =) 


End file.
